


Nullus?

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: I nullus (лат.) – 1) никакой, ни один; 3) несуществующий; 4) ничтожный, пустой, незначительный, не имеющий значения, ничего не значащий;II nullus – никто.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos





	Nullus?

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Рамос рывком дёргает дверь на себя и влетает в раздевалку, задевая дверную раму плечом.

— Уф, чуть не опоздал! — выпаливает он и торопливо проходит к своему месту. — Икер уже здесь?

Он не сомневается в утвердительном ответе, поскольку проснулся в пустой квартире и от отчаянного верещания будильника, поэтому не придаёт значения тому, как вопросительно поднялись брови Пепе.

— Похоже, ты ещё не проснулся, — тянет Пепе и, усмехнувшись, выходит из раздевалки.

Серхио пожимает плечами, продолжая быстро переодеваться, затем торопливо кое-как складывает вещи и последним покидает опустевшее помещение. День обещает быть погожим, но несколько прохладным — по бледно-голубому небу высоко плывут редкие облака. Рамос вдыхает полной грудью свежий зимний воздух, опускает голову и, прищурившись, быстро оглядывает собравшуюся на поле команду. Касильяса среди них нет. Серхио решает, что тот ещё может быть в кабинете у тренера или задерживается в помещении со спортивным инвентарём, поэтому торопливо идёт по мягкой сочной траве, чтобы присоединиться к товарищам.

Через некоторое время в тренировке наступает перерыв, и игроки ненадолго опускаются на газон, чтобы перевести дух. Рамос привычно бросает взгляд на ворота и хмурится — там подбрасывает мяч темноволосый вратарь, но не тот. Адан стоит на месте Икера. Серхио окидывает взглядом товарищей по команде и начинает беспокоиться — Касильяса на поле нет. Рамос протягивает руку и легонько хлопает ладонью по плечу сидящего рядом Роналду:

— А где Икер?

Криштиану непонимающе смотрит в ответ:

— Какой Икер?

— Икер Касильяс, наш вратарь, — нетерпеливо поясняет Рамос, удивлённый реакцией Криштиану.

— Ты о ком? — недоумевает Роналду. — Наши вратари — Адан и Хесус.

— Криштиану, хватит валять дурака! — громко восклицает Серхио и экспрессивно взмахивает рукой, привлекая к себе внимание остальных. — Икер Касильяс, наш вратарь и капитан! Почему его до сих пор нет на тренировке?

— Серхио, ты неважно себя чувствуешь? — внезапно интересуется Кальехон и склоняет голову на бок, оценивающе разглядывая его.

— Или разыгрываешь нас? — присоединяется к нему Коэнтрау, щурясь на солнце.

— Ребята, да вы чего? — окончательно запутывается Рамос и слегка растерянно оглядывает коллег.

— Серхио, ты наш капитан, — раздаётся тихий голос Озиля, сидящий рядом с ним Хедира молча кивает.

Рамос чувствует себя так, как при внезапном падении на спину — будто из лёгких разом вышибли весь воздух. А последовавший затем комментарий Арбелоа словно пригвождает к мягкому изумрудному газону:

— В Реал Мадриде никогда не было игрока с таким именем.

— Хватит, — выдавливает, наконец, Серхио и неожиданно для самого себя сердито кричит. — Прекратите это!

Резким движением он вскакивает на ноги и бежит с поля, игнорируя удивлённые взгляды и восклицания товарищей. Рамос с грохотом распахивает двери и сломя голову несётся по коридору. Противный скрип от бутс эхом следует за ним попятам, пока, наконец, испанец не останавливается перед высокими фотопостерами. Серхио жадно перебегает глазами с одного лица на другое, но напрасно. Касильяса среди них нет. Рамос медленно выдыхает и опускается на лавочку, растерянно запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Серхио, — спустя пару минут раздаётся тихий голос Озиля. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Тренер будет недоволен.

Рамос отводит руку в сторону и поднимает голову — Озиль мнётся в дверном проёме и обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, Мезут. Почему его здесь нет?

— Кого нет? — Озиль быстро оглядывается, затем, будто что-то решив для себя, подходит к Серхио и опускается рядом с ним на лавочку.

— Икера, — отвечает Рамос и отстранённо наблюдает за реакцией товарища, надеясь, что тот сейчас разрешит эту странную ситуацию. Улыбнётся своей тихой улыбкой и объяснит, что здесь творится.

Но Озиль продолжает смотреть вопросительно и внимательно. Не смотря на это, Серхио становится чуть легче дышать — Мезут как всегда серьёзен и сейчас полностью сосредоточен на проблеме своего друга.

— Почему его фотографии здесь нет? — Рамос машет рукой в сторону освещённых постеров. — Почему вы не помните его? Будто кто стёр... Я проснулся утром, а его рядом нет...

— Ты изменил Торресу? — неожиданно охает Озиль и добавляет в ответ на полузадушенное «что?». — Вы же пару месяцев уже живёте вместе.

— Но... что... я не мог тебе такое сказать! — растерянно бормочет Серхио.

— Ты и не говорил, — кивает Мезут и глядит теперь укоризненно. — Думал, я проболтаюсь или отвернусь от тебя? Но я ведь твой друг, — добавляет он простодушно и честно, смягчаясь и явно не тая обиду.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — отчаянно мотает головой Рамос. — Всё не так. Это Икер. Икер!

— Какой Икер? — появляется в дверях Криштиану. — Не морочь нам головы, такого футболиста не существует. Ни в Реал Мадриде, ни в каком-либо другом клубе. Может быть, где-то и есть Икер Касильяс. Но он не играет футбол, — Серхио от этих слов горбится на лавочке и чувствует себя так, будто его поставили на поле вместо ворот, а Роналду методично и точно лупит по нему прострелы один за другим. — Может, это примерный отец семейства. С женой и парой детишек.

— Криштиану, прекрати! — внезапным окриком прерывает Роналду Мезут и обеспокоенно наклоняется к Рамосу. — Серхио, ты в порядке?

Тот мотает головой, зажмуривается и с силой зажимает ладонями уши.

— Я хочу домой, — бормочет Серхио, борясь с подступающим к горлу криком, — мне нужно домой. Я так больше не могу. Прекратите.

Внезапно его сзади обнимают за плечи чьи-то руки и прижимают к жилистому телу. Рамос от неожиданности отнимает ладони и слышит шёпот над ухом:

— Но ты уже дома, Серхио.

Он открывает глаза и быстро осматривает чужую обстановку:

— Это не мой дом.

— Да, ты живёшь у меня.

Рамос отстраняется, выскальзывая из чужих объятий, разворачивается и цепляется взглядом за карие глаза на лице человека позади, но тут же понимает, что это не те глаза.

— Я не должен быть здесь, — Серхио медленно отступает, готовясь сорваться на бег. — Я не должен быть с тобой, Фернандо. Мне нужно найти Икера.

— Какого Икера? — Торрес вопросительно приподнимает брови, в один шаг преодолевает расстояние между ними и кладёт руки Рамосу на плечи.

Серхио со страхом ожидает следующей фразы и хочет бежать прочь, но ноги будто прилипают к полу и отказываются подчиняться.

— Такого не существует, — ласковым тоном Фернандо проговаривает безжалостные слова и внезапно давит на плечи с такой силой, что опрокидывает Рамоса.

Серхио беспомощно взмахивает руками, но не ударяется спиной об пол, а падает навзничь, на мокрый газон Сантьяго Бернабеу, взметая сверкающие брызги воды.

— Если бы он что-то значил, мы бы знали о нём, верно? — светлые волосы внезапно превращаются в припорошенные сединой тёмные, черты лица искажаются, будто тронутые кистью Дали, и вот уже не Торрес, а Моуриньо давит защитнику на плечи.

Рамос пытается спихнуть с себя руки тренера, но чувствует, что газон, будто болото под Кадисом, с хлюпаньем затягивает его.

— Ты тормозишь нас своим беспокойством на пустом месте, — продолжает давить Моуриньо, медленно погружая тело Серхио в противно тёплую воду.

— Я же сказал, может быть, он где-то там, и ему нет дела до тебя, — Криштиану невозмутимо присаживается на мокрый газон и равнодушно наблюдает за тонущим Рамосом одним глазом. Второй закрыт — его заливает кровь из рассечённой брови.

— Где твоё место? — присоединяется к Роналду Пепе, без эмоций рассматривая верхнюю часть формы Серхио.

Рамос опускает взгляд и кричит от ужаса — на одетом задом наперёд сливочном трико чётко очерченный номер четыре стирается, а вместо него резкими линиями проступает ноль.

— Так будет правильно, — безмятежно уговаривает его Моуриньо, вдавливая Серхио глубже в заболоченное поле.

Рамос беспомощно хлопает ладонью по газону в попытке спастись, но всё сильнее завязывает в трясине. Вокруг него молчаливыми безразличными фигурами появляются остальные товарищи по команде. Только серьёзные Озиль и Хедира стоят чуть в стороне, будто чужие. Но вот они немного смещаются, и за ними вдалеке, у самой кромки поля показывается знакомая крепкая широкоплечая фигура.

— Икер! Помоги мне, Икер! — захлёбывается криком Серхио, принимаясь торопливо, но безуспешно отталкиваться ногами, — под водой нет опоры. Эхо начинает разгульную пляску среди трибун Сантьяго Бернабеу, издевательски коверкая и многократно усиливая вопль Рамоса. — Икер!

— Чехо! — неожиданно гаркает ему на ухо Моуриньо, Серхио дёргается и... просыпается.

Широко распахнув глаза, Рамос тяжело задышал, собираясь с мыслями и постепенно осознавая, что это было не эхо, а его собственные хрипы; что он не тонет, а лишь одеяло так перекрутилось, что надёжно спеленало; что это не давление тренерских ладоней на плечах, а кто-то его настойчиво тряс в попытках разбудить.

— Тише, тише, Серхио, — он уловил, наконец, шёпот над ухом и поморгал, рассматривая в темноте лицо склонившегося над ним человека.

— Икер, — хрипло выдохнул Рамос, кое-как извернувшись, высвободил одну руку и вцепился в его плечо, всем телом потянувшись вверх.

— Здесь я, здесь, — успокаивающим тихим голосом проговорил Касильяс, подхватывая Серхио под лопатки, помогая сесть и выпутаться из перекрутившегося одеяла. — Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? Позвонить врачу?

Рамос истерично помотал головой, теперь уже обеими руками цепляясь за Икера.

— Кошмар приснился, — разлепив губы, хрипло выдавил Серхио и закашлялся — в горле першило.

Касильяс, указательным пальцем приподняв голову Рамоса, прижался губами к его лбу и, нахмурившись, отстранился, намереваясь встать с постели.

— Ты куда?

— Сейчас вернусь, — Икер выбрался из кровати. — Да не волнуйся ты. Я не собираюсь никуда убежать в таком виде в два часа ночи, — оглянувшись на него, он развёл руками, демонстрируя из одежды на себе только лёгкие светлые пижамные штаны, и вышел из комнаты.

Серхио неосознанно затаил дыхание, ловя почти неслышное шуршание ткани и мягкую поступь босых ног. Вот по прохладному ламинату в комнату скользнул бледно-сливочный луч света, затем тихо хлопнула дверь холодильника, и снова стало темно. Потом что-то осторожно и глухо стукнуло по столешнице, и из кухни раздалось бульканье. Опять прошелестели мягкие шаги, и в дверном проёме появился Икер. Подойдя к кровати, он протянул Рамосу прохладный стакан с водой, стянул со своего плеча контрастным пятном белеющее в темноте полотенце, положил его на колени Серхио и аккуратно забрался на свою половину.

— Что тебе такое снилось? Ты весь мокрый, будто попал на энсьерро1. Хорошо, не кричал, так что дом не перебудил. Только стонал и хрипел так...

Серхио оторвался от стакана, облизнув губы, и бросил на Икера быстрый взгляд. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, поэтому света, проникающего сквозь неплотные шторы, было вполне достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть обеспокоенное и сосредоточенное выражение лица Касильяса.

— Мне снилось, будто ребята топили меня на нашем поле, — негромко ответил Рамос и отвёл взгляд, крепче сжав в ладони прохладные стенки стакана.

— И я тоже? — хмыкнул Касильяс.

— Нет, хуже, — глухим голосом отозвался Рамос так, что Икер поперхнулся воздухом. — Тебя вообще не было.

— Серхио, это просто сон, — помолчав, сказал Касильяс, протянул руку, осторожно вытащил стакан из судорожно сжатой ладони и поставил его на свою тумбочку у изголовья. — Никто не собирается тебя нигде топить, тем более на поле.

— Это не просто сон, — Рамос замотал головой, поднял полотенце и уткнулся лицом в мягкую махровую ткань, промокая испарину со лба и вдыхая едва уловимый запах ванны. — Я думал, что сойду с ума... Икер, можно ли спятить во сне? — с истеричным смешком Серхио отнял полотенце от лица. — Они говорили, что тебя нет, что я беспокоюсь ни о чём. Мой номер... Мой номер стал нулём! А потом... Потом он стал топить меня на нашем поле.

— Кто? — прервал его тихий вопрос.

Рамос перевёл взгляд на Икера и решил, что скорее откусит себе язык, чем упомянет приснившегося Торреса. Касильяс смотрел внимательно и сосредоточенно, а между бровями внезапно обозначилась и до сих пор не исчезла маленькая складка. И Серхио понял, что Икер сам жутко перепугался за него.

— Моуриньо, — последовал ответ-полуправда.

Рамос скомкал ненужное теперь полотенце и бросил его на пол, будто таким образом избавлялся от остатков кошмара.

— Говорят, во сне мы видим свои желания и страхи, — задумчиво проговорил Касильяс, придвинулся ближе, скользнул ладонью по плечу Серхио к загривку и принялся с лёгким нажимом поглаживать большим пальцем напряжённые мышцы шеи. — Не думай обо всём этом, потому что для команды ты никогда не был и не будешь нулём. Ты много значишь для всех.

Серхио прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как под тёплой ладонью опускаются напряжённые плечи и расслабляются сжатые в кулаки ладони. И как отпускает то, что давило где-то внутри, исчезает, прогоняемое серьёзными и честными словами. Икер раньше него самого понял, что это было привязчивое чувство вины.

— Давай-ка спать, Серхио, — Рамос открыл глаза и посмотрел на Касильяса, тот тепло и ласково улыбнулся. — Страх тебе уже снился, теперь очередь за желанием.

Икер скользнул ладонью вверх, к затылку, притягивая к себе Рамоса и мягко целуя его. Серхио подался навстречу, ощущая знакомое успокаивающее тепло губ.

— Не хочу, чтобы эта часть сна оказалась короче, чем предыдущая, — Касильяс первым отстранился, проведя большим пальцем по его щеке.

Рамос не мог не улыбнуться на это, с радостью замечая, как в ответ сгладилась та тревожная складка между бровями Икера, и тот уже со спокойным выражением на лице улёгся на своё место и вытянулся под одеялом. Слегка помедлив, Серхио одним движением придвинулся почти вплотную. Устроившись под боком у Касильяса, он уткнулся подбородком тому в плечо и перекинул через него руку. В ответ на это Икер как всегда притворно вздохнул и опустил свою ладонь поверх запястья Рамоса. Серхио расплылся в широкой улыбке и закрыл глаза. Когда знаешь имя своего страха, можешь встретить этого врага лицом к лицу и сразиться с ним. И вряд ли стоит сомневаться в своей победе — ведь он не один.

Декабрь, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Encierro (одно из знач. с исп. «загон быков») — составная часть традиционной испанской корриды — боя быков. Когда быков привозят на бой, их прогоняют по городским улицам, начиная с одной из площадей и до арены для боя, общая протяжённость забега составляет около километра. Энсьерро — это убегание от быка.


End file.
